


Protect and Love

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [15]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: And Peggy is an amazing godmother, Drabble, Fluff, Howard is a so/so parent, Just another AU, Not the best but not the worst, Peggy is Tony's godmother, Peggy is feircly protected, She loves Tony so much, She's an amazing godmother, damnit she's gonna protect her Tony, older Peggy, young Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Peggy is Tony's godmother and by all means, does that means she's going to protect her godson. Even if that's from Howard.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Protect and Love

She was there for Tony’s birth, admittingly, Peggy was already at the hospital for her own situation, but she was there. And amusingly, she’d beaten a frantic Howard, Jarvis, and Maria there. Ana had insisted on staying behind to prepare meals for the growing Stark family. That woman was a saint if you asked Peggy.

“You about killed your mother,” Peggy whispered to the infant cooing in her arms. The room was quiet, Howard was asleep in an uncomfortable position of being laid out over Maria’s bed. The little Stark boy laid in her arms, his tuff of black hair peeking out from the blankets. “She’s a champ, however. She pushed through. Fourteen hours of labor and insistence on no pain relief. A damn goddess if you asked me.” She smiled fondly at the little one, her fingertip stroking over his chubby cheeks. “I’ll protect you, Anthony. With everything that I have, I will protect you like you are my own.”

Peggy made good on her promises too. She was there for every milestone of Tony’s life, no matter if she had to return to SHIELD or showed up at the Stark’s doorstep still bleeding from a mission or not. She was there for his first words [‘Maggy’ as he had called Peggy], his first steps towards Howard, even taught him how to ride a bike. Eventually, that bike was traded for a horse but Tony’s love for animals was hindered when Howard found out the hard way he was allergic to animal dander.

That was one of the leading factors that caused Peggy to adopt a kitten, one that her godson named Mr. Sprinkles. He would spend hours playing with the thing in her office or at her home. Peggy adored watching the light in his eyes and how he’d ramble on for hours and hours about animal facts.

Howard and Tony’s first _big_ fight resulted in Tony running away. Howard said he didn’t care where the boy went, but under his gruff attitude, she knew he was worried. She tore him a new one on the importance of family and listening to your son, and how _lucky_ he was to have someone.

She found the boy in her office at HQ, impressed that he’d gotten past security, and picked the lock into her office without setting off any alarms. He was under her desk, sniffling and trying his best not to cry. She crawled under the desk with him and sat in silence before he crawled into her lap and held her tight.

His sobs practically broke her heart, even if it was a silly fight by Howard’s standards. The boy was to be shipped off to some boarding school and she agreed, it felt like Howard was throwing Tony away. Not on her watch.

“Anthony,” Peggy cooed, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I won’t let you go, okay? Not without a fight. You deserve to stay where you have friends but you _can’t_ cause any more trouble at school.”

“But I’m bored,” the ten-year-old pouted. “The teachers are all wrong and no one listens to me.”

Well, she certainly knew how that felt. “How about this, hm? If you promise not to be rude to the teachers and get into trouble, every day I’ll have Mr. Jarvis pick you up and take you to my office. I think you’ve taught me how my security is lacking and I need an expert to show me how to improve it.”

Tony’s face lit up, his nose red, and tears stained on his cheeks. “You mean it, Auntie?! I can stay! I’ll help you, yeah-yeah!” He was just like Howard when he got excited and it warmed Peggy’s heart. “Can you tell me a story about him? I wanna stay with you tonight.”

Him. Peggy knew what he was asking – who he was asking for. Captain America. Tony grew up with the stories of Captain America and how he saved the world. Howard’s obsession with finding Steve had grown as of late and it wore down on him, on her, on his own son. She wanted to find Steve too, to give him a final funeral but the world needed her first. She could afford some agents every few months to continue their search but not as of late.

“Alright,” Peggy sighed, picking the boy up and carrying him on her hip despite he was far too old. “Did I ever tell you about the time Captain America and I had to face a moose? Well, it was the dead of winter and…”

That night, she let Tony sleep in her arms with a smile on his face and dressed in new pajamas. Peggy was right when she’d assume Howard having a child would affect her life too. She just didn’t know she could love a child who wasn’t her own so much.


End file.
